


The Parting Glass

by HeartIconography



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartIconography/pseuds/HeartIconography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blackness came then and swept him under, receding only long enough to see a face. A sweet, young face. Skin glowing like a honey moon. And her hair, all that hair -- as endless as this damned highway -- and blue eyes; big, round blue eyes. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her. He was sure she was telling him it would be alright. It'll all be alright. Sir, just stay with us, okay? It's going to be alright. What else was an angel of mercy supposed to say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know people will want to murder me for posting a new story instead of finishing the two that have been going on forever. Sorry, guys! I've had this bouncing around in my head for far too long.

Bleeding out. Fading out. Daryl Dixon, on some piece of shit highway, too far gone to remember its name. Still, here he was. Motorcycle turned to wreckage -- head turned to trauma -- body bent, and bruised, and broken; the asphalt hot under his back, stretching on endlessly. The man who had hit him, and the car, both seemed unscathed from his position, though the sun was too much in his eyes to be sure. Either way, he could hear him on the phone. Pieces of words. Fragments of sentences. 

" -- came outta nowhere," _lie,_ "there's a lot of blood," _maybe true,_ "-- you gotta tell them to hurry up. What if he dies?" 

The blackness came then and swept him under, receding only long enough to see a face. A sweet, young face. Skin glowing like a honey moon. And her hair, all that hair -- as endless as this damned highway -- and blue eyes; big, round blue eyes. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her. He was sure she was telling him it would be alright. It'll all be alright. 

_Sir, just stay with us, okay? It's going to be alright._ What else was an angel of mercy supposed to say? He could feel her hand on his face, smooth and cool, and then, for a long while, there was nothing... 

~

"You think he's going to be okay?" Noah asked her. 

Beth shrugged her shoulders looking at her friend. They had only been working as EMTs for a couple of years -- and only working together for one -- but he was still her best friend. Noah was a Good Guy with two capital Gs, and Beth had known it from the moment she'd met him. Their bond had been that immediate.

"He seems tough enough," Beth said slowly, walking with Noah to her parked car. "Crash alone should've been enough to kill him, but he's still hanging on." 

"In a coma," Noah reminded her. 

"Still better than dead," she said. "He could wake up. He could wake up any second." 

"It's not likely," Noah said and she shot him a sharp look. "What? That's what the doctor said." 

"Oh, because the doctors are always right. What about Dr. Jacobson? Don't pretend that guy knows his butt from his elbow -- or the patient's for that matter." 

"You're right. I'm sure he goes around putting slings on butts all the time." 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Beth said. "You need a ride or what?" 

~ 

"It's been a week, Beth," Noah said. 

"Huh?" 

"Dixon -- it's been a week, and no one has visited that guy. They got a hold of the brother briefly, but not one sighting of him." 

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "His brother could be dying in there." 

"I was thinking about stopping by after my shift. Maybe look in on him. Y'wanna come?" 

"Yeah. I guess he could do with some cheering up," Beth said. 

"I was thinking maybe you should bring your guitar." 

"God, no," Beth said. "No one in here knows I sing. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Beth, the only thing that guy has had to listen to in the past week has been the nurses outside the doorway complaining that computer systems keep crashing." 

"One song. And don't act like you're doing this for him." 

~

Daryl. That was his name. He looked smaller in the hospital bed. It made Beth's stomach hurt. He hadn't even looked this small lying on the road, blood dripping from wounds she had been trying frantically to staunch. She had left her guitar in its case, leaning against the wall by the shut door. Noah was talking animatedly to the unconscious man, telling him all about the mischief his brothers got up to. 

"Believe me, I get it man," Noah told him. "They are a pain in the ass, but he'll show up for you, I bet. Isn't that right, Beth?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll make it. My brother's late for everything. Drives me bonkers." 

"And Maggie," Noah added. 

"True, but she just apologizes so frantically that you can't stay angry at her. It's annoying. Possibly more annoying than the lateness." 

Beth let Noah take over again. It wasn't the first time he had come to visit a patient who had no one else. In fact, it was usual practice for him. He basically lived at the hospital. While Beth cared about people -- God, did she ever -- she tried to keep it professional. Losing people hurt too much. She looked down at Daryl's large hands, willing them to move.

"Beth?" Noah asked, in a way that led her to believe she had missed what he was saying completely. 

"Huh?" 

"I said you brought your guitar. I'm sure Daryl here would love to hear a song," Noah said. "And me, obviously. So what are you going to play us?" 

Beth groaned, getting up and walking over to her guitar case. Once she had opened it, she sat on the edge on the bed by Daryl's feet and plucked at a few strings, trying to stall for time. After a few chords, she began to sing: 

"Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all..." 

~

Her voice was sweet; drifting over the dark, cold prison field, drawing him closer to the crack and pop of the fire. Beth -- shy and quiet -- making this hard world soft for just a moment; making this place home, in a way he had never known, and drawing him closer to the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greene dinner table was full tonight, and amid all the lively conversation, Beth was quietly ripping her dinner roll into smaller pieces and eating them one by one. Maggie's new boyfriend Glenn was over. He seemed really nice. Not Maggie's usual type, which only made Beth like him all the more -- after all, Beth had suffered one too many dull discussions of football at the behest of her older sister. 

"Bethy was telling me about one of the patients in the hospital," her father said, drawing her attention from her plate. "The one who was in the collision." 

"Daryl," Beth interjected. 

"The one with the motorcycle?" 

"Yeah, his name is Daryl, Daddy," Beth said.

"Dixon?" Maggie asked, eyes whipping up. "Daryl Dixon?" 

"Yeah, actually, how did you --" 

"Oh my," said Annette. "Guess you were a little young to remember the Dixon boys." 

"Beth -- Merle Dixon," Maggie said. " _Daryl Dixon_. Graduation, Beth! You remember!" 

"Oh my God. I didn't even -- it didn't even register with me!" Beth said, stomach flipping. 

The man in the hospital bed was Daryl Dixon. Of course. It made sense now. The motorcycle paired with the name. It should've tipped her off. She should've recognized him! It hadn't even been that long. Years, yes, but he hadn't changed that much. How could she have forgotten?

"What happened at Graduation?" Glenn asked Maggie. 

"Thinking I'd like to hear this story too, girls," Hershel said sternly. 

"It wasn't a big deal, Daddy. I followed Maggie to one of the graduation parties. I was a little young to be there. Maggie was..." Beth looked at her sister and saw her glaring back, "wasn't feeling well. Daryl's brother was dropping off some stuff for the party -- for the kids -- for the other kids, Daddy." 

"Daryl drove us home," Maggie finished lamely. "Todd kind of disappeared. I wasn't in any shape to drive. Daryl took his brother's truck and drove us home. He was real nice about it."

"Wait, who's Todd?" Glenn asked. 

"Number 42," Beth deadpanned. 

"Oh boy, number 42," Annette laughed. 

"He wasn't that bad!" Maggie tried to defend, then laughed herself. "Okay, he was a complete idiot."

"Ex-boyfriend," Glenn concluded. 

"Thank the good Lord," Hershel said, making a show of crossing himself. 

"That makes me so sad," Beth said, after the table had quieted. "His brother hasn't come to visit him. I guess he probably won't, knowing Merle. And he's all alone in there." 

"You and Noah should keep visiting him," Annette said. "It can't be good for him to be going through that alone. Maybe I'll bring him some flowers." 

"That'd be nice, Mama," Beth said with a small smile. "I think he'd like that." 

"We'll take up for him," Hershel said. "It seems like I owe him one, getting you two home safe."

"Thanks, Daddy," Beth added, feeling her stomach start to unknot slightly. 

"Yeah, Daddy's right. I'll stop in tomorrow before I go back to the city. Tell him thanks. You think he'll be able to hear us?" 

"Worth trying," Beth said. "Wouldn't kill us to have a little faith, I guess." 

~

_Beth was plastered to the wall, afraid to move, or say anything that might alert the rowdy teenagers that she didn't belong there. Her red plastic cup had Diet Coke in it -- she had filled it herself... but still, Beth hadn't been able to bring herself to drink from it. She had heard one too many cautionary tales about what could happen if she did. Instead the cup had become a part of her body -- her fifteen year old body -- the body that had no business at a Graduation party for what seemed like every senior in the town._

_She had just wanted to see what it would be like. To be older. To get invited to parties. To maybe even be her big sister, just for one night, instead of Bethy, too blonde and too innocent. She wasn't sure what she imagined, but it wasn't this. Drunk kids left and right -- girls crying in various corners of the house -- boys slapping each other solidly on the back after shots. And where was Maggie? She had lost track of her so fast._

_"They're here, dude!" she heard one boy holler._

_Two men walked into the party. They looked just as out of place as she did among so many people the same age. One was loud, the other quiet. There was an exchange of bags filled with green for money -- weed, Beth thought. She had never seen it up close. Not that she was close. She couldn't move from this wall. No way._

_The pair walked over to the drink table. Beth stiffened. This was her wall. She didn't want to have to move. The brother's each took a beer and popped it open. She cocked her head to try to hear their conversation a little better, curiosity getting the best of her._

_"Merle, we brought them their shit, can we just go now?" the quiet one asked._

_"Little brother, this is a party," Merle said back. "And I'm gonna go find myself a young piece of tail."_

_"They're in high school," his brother said._

_"They were in high school, Daryl," his brother laughed. "Remember? This is a graduation party."_

_"Whatever. Just leave me your keys. I don't want you driving home drunk again."_

_"Good thinkin'," Merle said tossing his keys to the brother and then leaving._

_Daryl, that was his name, stood by the drink table just as awkwardly as Beth. She watched him scan the crowd with narrowed eyes. She wondered what he was thinking, but was too scared to ask. Suddenly, Daryl's eyes landed on her and she stiffened, looking away quickly._

_"The hell are you doing here?" he seemed to bite out at her._

_"Excuse me?" Beth asked, heart beating hard in her chest._

_"You ain't a high school graduate."_

_"You don't know that. You don't even know --"_

_"You're Beth. Beth Greene. You live out on that big farm," Daryl said. "Ain't sure exactly how old you are, but I know you sure as shit ain't finished high school yet."_

_"How do you --?"_

_"You sang in the choir. At church," Daryl said, "you always had your own part."_

_"Oh," Beth said, cheeks burning. "I didn't know we went to the same church."_

_"I don't go anymore. The pastor... he kind of stuck his nose in tryin' to help us when my Ma died. Merle wouldn't go, but I went a few times. Don't believe in that kinda... sh--stuff. Music was nice though."_

_"Thanks," Beth said. "I'm not really in the choir anymore."_

_"So, where's your sister?"_

_"I don't... know. I just wanted to see what it was like. She wouldn't bring me, so I followed her."_

_"She's a good sister then. You're too young to be here," Daryl said._

_"Realized that way faster than you did," Beth muttered. "Believe me. But, yeah, I was trying to hide so she wouldn't see me, which made it hard to keep up with where she was."_

_"Y'want me to find her for ya?" Daryl asked, putting down the beer he had barely touched._

_"If... if you could. I kind of just want to go home."_

_"Right. Stay here," he said, pushing off and then stopping to add, "and don't talk to anyone. Just... you know, stay there."_

_"Not about to go moving now," Beth said, rolling her eyes._

_She tried not to count the minutes that he was gone. It seemed like hours, but she knew that couldn't be right. What was taking this guy so long? Did he have no idea what Maggie looked like? Despite having a pretty voice, her older sister couldn't be persuaded to join choir along with her. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. Right as she was debating going to find Daryl, she saw him, carrying her sister down the stairs._

_"What's wrong with her?" Beth asked as soon as she reached him._

_"Drank a bit too much, from the smell of her. Found her in the bathroom pukin'."_

_"Gross," Beth said, wrinkling her nose. "I gotta get her home. Maybe I could use the phone here to call for a taxi. I don't know if I got enough cash to cover it though."_

_"I'll put her in the truck and I can drive ya home. I just need to let Merle know I'm leaving. Alright?" he asked._

_"Yeah. Thank you, Daryl," Beth breathed out in relief. "Thank you so much."_

_"Ain't nothin'."_

_Beth helped open the doors on the way out -- even going so far as to fish the truck keys from Daryl's jacket pocket, thanking God he hadn't stuck them in his pants, turning pink even at the thought of it. She could admit he was attractive, in a way she hadn't really found a boy attractive yet, but she knew it was all just fantasy. A crush, she told herself. You can crush on older guys. No harm, right?_

_Daryl placed Maggie gently in the seat and left Beth to situate herself, and prop Maggie into a comfortable position for the ride home. By the time all was settled, Daryl was back and ready to go. He pulled out of the driveway and onto the dark road._

_"Y'know, you shouldn't take rides with strangers, right?" Daryl asked her._

_"There's only like, two hundred people in this town. Not sure there's a such thing as a stranger. I mean, you know me."_

_"And you don't know me," he reminded her._

_"Well, if you're gonna kill me, you're really showing your hand right now," Beth joked._

_Daryl grunted, not saying anything more. Beth knew it wasn't the best idea getting into a car with him. But why shouldn't she trust him? He had helped her. He knew about her being in choir. And how was it any safer getting into a cab with someone just because it was their job? She had seen enough horror flicks to know that wasn't always a safe bet either. Sometimes girls would get in the cab, and never get out -- the doors would have no handles -- they'd drive them off into the night... Beth shivered._

_"Y'cold?" Daryl asked. "I could turn the heat up."_

_"That'd be nice, thanks," Beth responded. "So do you need directions or...?"_

_"Hard to miss the farm."_

_"It's a bit out of town though," Beth said. "Not many people even know it's there."_

_"Merle used to take me out down your way to learn how to ride his motorcycle."_

_"That was you? You guys used to drive my dad nuts," Beth laughed. "He'd be all, if I wanted to hear that noise I would move to a city!"_

_Daryl smirked a bit at that but said nothing. They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the soft glow of her house lights. He stopped at the end of the long driveway, knowing Beth wouldn't want her father to see them._

_"How we gonna do this?" he asked._

_"We're gonna carry her into the barn. We got a bed up in the loft part. Won't be the first time she slept it off there. When she wakes up at like, four a.m. cause of the roosters, she'll just do her chores hungover and Daddy will think what a good daughter he has. So long as she can keep from barfin' everywhere."_

_"Smart," Daryl commented. "Always thought it was nice out here."_

_"It is. I like the quiet. You know, if you ever wanted, my Dad always needs help around here. Hard to find good help, at least that's what he says."_

_Daryl hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing, before settling on a soft, "Maybe."_

_"Wait here!" Beth said and ran off towards the barn. When she came back she was steering a wheelbarrow. "Shove her in. We're gonna have to save your arms for helping me get her up the barn ladder."_

_"How did you ever do this on your own?"_

_"I never did. Usually our brother would help," Beth said with a grin. "You're being let in on a very strange Greene family tradition. And if word gets out Maggie is such a lush, I'll hafta kill ya."_

_"Won't hear nuthin' from me."_

_It took them a good fifteen minutes to get Maggie up into the barn. Once, he had almost dropped her and Beth's sharp gasp rang in the silence as she hurried to help. But now they were both standing by the truck again, sweaty and out of breath._

_"Thank you. I mean, I know I said it already, but thank you," Beth said sincerely._

_"Couldn't leave ya there," Daryl said with an awkward shrug. "Anyway, I gotta get the truck back. Make sure Merle hasn't cause too much trouble."_

_"Alright," Beth said, feeling disappointed. "You should think about it though."_

_"Think 'bout what?"_

_"The job, Daryl. It'd be nice... y'know, if you like it out here. And it wouldn't be the worst to talk to you again."_

_"Wouldn't count on it, Greene," Daryl said. "But... y'never know, right?"_

_"Right," Beth said with a wide smile."You never know."_


End file.
